Four Seasons
by Daniratoe
Summary: About how Robin discovers in one year that Raven is more than just a teammate or a close friend to him. RobRae.


**Hey there! So this would be my first multi-chaptered RobRae fanfic. This is not going to be that long, maybe 10 chapters tops, but I guess that's a good start right?**

**I REALLY need a beta, so if you're interested please say so in your review! English is not my mother language so If you see lots of mistakes, sorry haha.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, it would probably been in the 9th season by now and there would be lots of RobRae scenes!**

**Read and Review guys! I really want to know what you think about it. Otherwise I won't continue this story.**

* * *

**Four Seasons**

**Summary:** About how Robin discovers in one year that Raven is more than just a teammate or a close friend to him.

* * *

**Spring**

They were in the park that morning. The weather was nice enough for them to hang out today and they had not received any alert of Jump being attacked for about two days, and so, for the sake of doing something that didn't involve constant training or expending the day playing video games in the tower, the Teen Titans decided it was time to have a picnic.

Or rather Cyborg brought the idea up that morning during breakfast.

Everyone thought it sounded like a good idea. It was time for the young heroes to have a moment to share as more than just teammates fighting against crime, so everyone was excited about it, and started planning everything they could possibly plan for a picnic. The team had agreed that they deserved a day off, so they were ecstatic about it.

Everyone, but Raven.

Don't judge her so quickly, just let the reason flow. Thing is that Raven wasn't feeling that great today and she thought that she could spend most part of the day –if not all of it– meditating in her room, where she could have some peace of mind just for herself –she barely had a moment of peace lately, with all of their teammates doing nothing but watch the TV or play video games loudly, so she had planned to stay, read a book, meditate, and most likely sleep.

So, of course, all she did was wish the rest of her friends' good luck as kindly as she could, and excused herself for not wanting to go. Cy and Beast Boy complained for a while, trying to convince her to join the plan, but she just ate her waffles and tea in silence, and then retreated to her room, without saying a word.

The group stared at each other awkwardly, until the leader's voice broke the uncomfortable silence, and announced:

"I'll try to see if I can change her mind. Meanwhile, prepare all the things we need for today, guys." And Robin disappeared behind the doors of the elevator.

He walked straight to her room, because it was obvious she would be there, and knocked the door shyly, not sure if she was going to answer him. Raven didn't seem to be angry today, but she seemed to be feeling off about something, maybe she wouldn't open the door anyway, unless it was an emergency.

But the door slid open and Robin was greeted with her amethyst eyes looking boring into his mask-covered ones for a whole minute, in pure silence. She cleared her throat a bit awkwardly, trying to make Robin speak his thoughts.

"Are you feeling ok?" were his first words. Raven looked at him, eyes bored and then she hesitated and suddenly she looked away, like she couldn't look at him, ashamed.

"I'm not sure. I'm not feeling fine, but I'll be ok. I just need to meditate. A lot. "She responded, and Robin instantly tensed and frowned. What made her look so insecure all of a sudden?

"What about you come with us to the picnic? I bet a bit of fresh air can make you feel better, and if you want, I could help you out with whatever it's disturbing your mind." Robin proposed with a tiny smirk, trying to reassure her that he would be there for her if she needed to talk.

"I'm not sure that would be a goo-" she started talking, trying to turn down Robin's offer. But he interrupted her, taking her hand in his all of a sudden, bringing her out of her room.

"I insist. Let's try it out, and if it doesn't work, then I'll let you return and let you be alone for as long as you need and make sure nobody disturbs you"

The door shut behind her, and she studied his friendly smile. Raven sighed and nodded. It was not nice from her that everybody was trying to hang out as a group and she was just trying to avoid them. She was not being friendly, just as Robin was to her this very moment.

She saw his smirk turn in a sincere smile, and she gave him a small smile herself. He could do that to her sometimes.

She had been as quiet as usual, only retorting or answering with sarcastic comments to some of Beast Boy's bad jokes about anything in general and enjoying the view of the park, which she thought looked so alive with all those flowers and green bushes everywhere.

She was feeling better now, and she thought how right Robin had been that morning. He had taken a seat beside her at some point, and they stayed quiet, enjoying the soft breeze and listening at the rest of the titans chatting.

"So, what is disturbing you, Raven?" She heard him say a moment later. She hesitated for a moment, and then decided that he was the only person who trusted and understand her so much.

"I'm not sure. I just don't feel fine. Like, something doesn't feel right about me" Raven frowned, she was truly worried about this, Robin noticed, so he took a moment to think what he was going to say.

"That's odd." He commented and she nodded in agreement. "Why would there be something wrong with you? You're strong –hell, you may be the stronger in our team. Does this have something to do with your powers?"

She nodded. "It's like a light bulb slowly dying. My control over my powers is being weakened somehow and I don't know why. So I've been studying everything I could possibly think of about it at I don't have answers. It's... frustrating, I guess."

"But your father is gone." he reminded and then suggested. "Maybe that has something to do with it? You want us to check on you or something when we come back?"

She shook her head. "It may be possible, but that would make things really complicated."

They sat in silence, pondering what could be the reason behind her sudden 'illness'. Robin's gaze was studying her, his expression full of concern, and Raven felt something pull her insides and she couldn't name the sensation she felt when she noticed his frown.

"Is something in particular that it's worrying you or bugging you too much lately?" She thought for a moment and she suddenly had a possible answer. However, she decided that she couldn't tell him it had something to do with him. "Not that I can think of. But its ok, Boy Blunder. I'll figure it out as soon as possible. We don't want this issue complicating our missions, anyways" she brushed the topic off and decided she should just change the subject.

And while they chatted friendly of unimportant topics, she noticed how handsome Richard was and tried to hide a blush while looking the other way, casually. She wondered if his eyes were as blue as in the memories she recalled from entering his mind that time, and she also thought about what he of all titans could possibly have to do with her powers shutting on and off constantly. It didn't seem to be anything dangerous, but it worried her anyway.

Robin, instead, tried to stop thinking and worrying about his friend. He couldn't help but feel worried sick about her wellbeing, but he tried to think about something more. Tried to distract himself from the topic, because Raven had assured him she was going to be fine, and he believed her. He trusted her and he had to believe in her.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind a moment later. She seemed to be so different from what he recalled some months ago –how could he miss the changes?– he noticed her eyes shinned with emotions, not like she has turned completely emotional, but at least a lot more than he had remembered her to be, and suddenly he thought how beautiful she looked like that. She was a beautiful woman, he always thought about that because it was obvious, because she was, indeed and attractive and exotic young lady and she always were, but now she was suddenly different.

She looked beautiful in a whole new way and he was taken aback by that fact. He felt himself feeling ashamed of his thoughts, but also he admitted he could not just brush them away like flies.

She was there, and she was different, like she had grown in lots of different ways he had yet to discover, and she seemed to be happy with all of them. And that made him happy, because that meant she was no longer just a heroine and his second in command, but a woman, and his closest friend, and that was something to cherish.

And he decided that it had been his discovery of the season about her. And he promised quietly that he was going to discover those changes in her that made her so unique suddenly.


End file.
